Hero
by HowlingDomain
Summary: Song Fic Sky is singing


I own only Kate and Sky the rest belong to Sega and Hero belongs to Superchick

Tails sat alone no one would talk to him earlier that day, a lot were laughing at him. A black fox looked at Tails before walking over to him and saying " Hi my name is Kate and yours" Tails looked at her and a friendship was started. A black bat stood to the side a small smile on her face as she walked away thinking of what she use to do to herself.

Later that day Sky the Bat stood in front of a mic a song was going through her head. Sky looked at the crowd and took a deep breath and started singing

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,_

_'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

_'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die,_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,_

_Any kindness from you might have saved his life..._

_Heroes are made when you make a choice..._

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight,_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own,_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,_

_She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves,_

_When she throws the pills out, a hero is made..._

_Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
_

_You could be a hero,  
_

_Heroes do what's right,  
_

_You could be a hero,  
_

_You might save a life,  
_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

_No one talks to him about how he lives,_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,_

_And others will follow the choices he's made,_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine,_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right,_

_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life..._

_Heroes are made when you make a choice..._

You could be a hero,  


_Heroes do what's right,  
_

_You could be a hero,  
_

_You might save a life,  
_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right..._

Kate saw the tears in Sky's eyes and she went up and sang with her friend,

_Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class_

_Who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years_

_Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door_

_And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer_

_He said 'I can't take life no more'_

_And like that a life can be lost_

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinking its not our responsibility_

_To solve a problem that isn't even about me_

_This is our problem._

_This is just one of the daily scenarios_

_In which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

_If we make a choice and be the voice_

_For those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?_

_Now it's our time to pick a side._

_So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,_

_Cause you just want to exist and never be seen._

_So lets wake up, change the world_

_Our time is now._

Sky looked at Kate and started to sing again,

_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life_

_You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's ri-ight..._

Sky and Kate stopped singing and looked at the crowd tears in their eyes. Please Review


End file.
